


El has learned a new word

by meems011450



Series: st drafts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: hop's not happy, mtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: el watches mtv with max and hopper's  not happy about it





	El has learned a new word

it was about 5pm on a week-night. el and max had gotten alot closer since their rude introduction from before. they were sitting cross-legged in front of the sofa in the cabin since el had to still wait another few months or so to be able to go out and live like a normal teenager. the party often came over, but only one at a time or else they'd plan something elaborate to get her out of the cabin. those rules made sense except this one rule hopper added, "no mike without someone else present" he always said. "ugh why is he so infuriating". both girls were watching the tv, max was flipping the the channels until she came across this channel with music. there was so many words coming out at out. "how can people talk so fast" el asked. "that's rap el, it's a type of music" max said. el learned some intersting words. hopper comes home and no one notices. "hey dad welcome home!" hopper mocks. "hey dad" el responds. "hey hop" max says. hopper smiles and walks to the kitchen. about 15 minutes later hopper hears footsteps. "hey dad, waht does 'hard-on' mean?" el says. "WHAT?!" hopper says spitting out his coffee now looking at max who is standing in the doorway of the kitchen. max laughs nervously and tries to leave but jim held her back. "woah woah you're not going anywhere until you tell me where she learned this 'term missy'" he says. "MTV, max showed it to me" el says, making them look at her and back to max. "is this true max?"he says. "uhhhhh" max says. "MAX!" he says. "yeah" she finally says. "you're explaining it, and you might as well give her the talk too" hop says. "alright but do you really want ME to explain dirty thing to YOUR daugther" max says."yup" he says. "dirty" el says. "you have alot to learn, you innocent soul" max says. "okay, teach me the 'dirty'" el says. "okay, never-" hop was cut off." ah , ah you insisted" max says. this was not a good day for hop.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed comment if you want more


End file.
